


Waiting for rising sun

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Drama, M/M, Nakamaship, vampire!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло триста лет, а они ни на грамм не поумнели.<br/>Истории из жизни двух вампиров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for rising sun

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на memberfest на ресурсе diary.Ru
> 
> Спасибо очаровательной Чарли за то, что очень помогла мне с этим текстом, без неё я бы не справился ❤

Тэмин почувствовал, как кожа пузырится под палящим солнцем, и рывком поднялся с нагретого асфальта. Лицо стянуло коркой ожога, глаза резало от света, и от нестерпимой боли Тэмин зарычал, ведя головой из стороны в сторону. Он пытался уловить хоть малейший шорох, но все звуки заглушал его собственный рык. Тэмина шатало, ноги не держали, а руки ныли из-за туго стянутых веревок на запястьях. Солнце беспощадно жгло, Тэмин дрожал, чувствуя, как лимфа скользит по свежим ожогам и следам лопнувшей кожи.   
\- Скоро помрёт, - услышал он чей-то низкий голос, несколько носовой, и крайне неприятный. Тэмин уже почти коснулся коленями земли; он ничего не видел, потому что чёлка прилипала ко лбу и мешалась, и из-за солнца нельзя было открыть глаза хоть на мгновение.   
Сбоку донесся смех, грудной, лающий, и Тэмин инстинктивно повернул голову в его сторону, чувствуя силу, слыша, как кровь несётся по венам – как жизнь мчится по телу. Но он был слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться, чтобы прыгнуть навстречу этой жизни. Тэмину просто хотелось умереть, уснуть, потерять сознание, лишь бы эта боль прекратилась. Он не слышал своего воя, который издавал беспрестанно, и который становился тише с каждой минутой.  
А потом его обдало сильным запахом ромашки, и он провалился в спасительное забытье. 

– Жить будет? – словно сквозь вату услышал Тэмин обеспокоенный смутно знакомый голос: где-то слышал, но где – уже не вспомнить.  
– Куда денется, я притащил ему двух сочных девиц, посмотри, какие здоровые! – послышался шлепок и возмущенно-испуганное мычание.   
Тэмин открыл глаза, часто моргая, и принюхался – сильный аромат ромашки, смешанный с лавандой, спирт и – тут Тэмин резко сел на кровати – свежая кровь. Её терпкий запах не мог оставить его равнодушным, он не мог её игнорировать, поэтому свесил ноги и встал, обернувшись в сторону источника.   
– Смотри, глаза не продрал, а уже подскочил, –- этот тихий голос с выраженным шипением Тэмин узнал бы из целого хора одновременно галдящих людей. – Жить будет.  
Тэмина осторожно взяли под руки с обеих сторон – теплые сильные руки заботливо обхватили его у локтей – и подвели к креслу и усадили в него. После он услышал глухой вскрик и услышал пьянящий аромат бурлящей жизни. Его губ коснулась капля горячей крови, и Тэмин торопливо слизнул её и подался вперёд.  
– Не спеши, – его волос коснулась горячая сухая ладонь и пару раз погладила. – Сейчас всё получишь.  
Девушку усадили ему на колени и помогли найти надрез на её шее губами. Тэмин впился в неё жадно, ненасытно, обхватил руками поперёк талии и сжал, словно выжимал воду из бурдюка. Сбоку послышались смешки и перешептывания, к которым Тэмин не проявил интереса – сначала еда, потом – общение.

Когда девушка в его руках охладела, её заменили второй, всё ещё пребывавшей в сознании. Она пыталась вырываться и кричать, но Тэмин уже набрался сил и удерживал её на месте, и не отпустил, пока она не перестала дрожать и бессильно не опала в его руках.  
Тэмин отёр рот тыльной стороной ладони и только после этого открыл глаза, чувствуя, как разглаживаются ожоги и его лицо возвращается в прежнее состояние. Напротив него на полу сидели трое парней, и в их глазах читалось облегчение и радость. Чонин, предпочитающий сидеть в тени, улыбался и всё тёр руки смоченным полотенцем, пытаясь смыть пятна крови. Мункю с другого конца потирал оцарапанное запястье – вторая девушка была бойкой и очень хотела жить. А посередине сидел Сехун, и Тэмин отметил, как он изменился с момента их прощания – похудел, словно возмужал и приобрел новый цвет волос.  
– Чёрный тебе идёт больше, – сказал Тэмин и протянул к нему руки. Чонин с Мункю молча поднялись и вышли, а Воншик, всё это время стоявший позади, только кивнул другу и прикрыл дверь. Сехун на коленях подполз к креслу Тэмина и выпрямился, одновременно расстегивая рубашку, облегчая доступ к своей шее. Но вампир не спешил пускать в ход клыки – он гладил нежную кожу, вспоминая, заново привыкая к ощущению тёплого тела под его пальцами. Тэмин прижал артерию пальцем, и, приблизившись, мягко коснулся губами, – Сехун задрожал от их холода.   
– Тебя долго не было. Закончил?  
– Да, я встретился со своими демонами. Теперь я буду с тобой.  
– Я скучал, – сказал Сехун и издал еле слышный стон, когда острые клыки оцарапали шрамы. Крепкое объятье Тэмина послужило ему ответом.  
За дверью послышались смешки и тактичное покашливание.

 

Сехуна, Чонина и Мункю Тэмин с Воншиком подобрали на улице, когда тем было по тринадцать. Оборванные, худые, голодные, озлобленные, они угрюмо смотрели на проходящих мимо людей, без надежды протягивая к ним руки. Они больше не просили вслух – только ждали, что хоть кто-нибудь сжалится. И Воншик сжалился – протянул им несколько сложенных купюр со словами «это вам на леденцы». Дети не поблагодарили, только быстро спрятали деньги и убежали.  
– Зачем тебе это? – спросил Тэмин, когда они с Воншиком отошли на некоторое расстояние.   
– Никогда не приручал собаку? – ответил ему вопросом Воншик. – Они могут стать неплохим праздничным ужином на это Рождество.  
– А мы справляем Рождество? – поинтересовался Тэмин, но улыбнулся. Ему более чем нравилась эта идея. Тем более что детская кровь куда вкуснее и слаще, даже у грязных и голодных подростков.   
Но, кажется, подростки им не доверяли, поэтому на второй день на прежнем месте их не оказалось, хотя Воншик был уверен, что их будут ждать.  
– Вот и доверяй после этого людям, – проворчал он, поправляя капюшон, чтобы заходящее солнце не коснулось кожи.   
Тэмин усмехнулся, но не ответил – он услышал в квартале от них аромат свежего девичьего тела, и ни о чём больше не мог думать.  
А Воншик всё надеялся найти ребятишек, потому что что-то в них ему показалось слишком уж знакомым и родным. Он не хотел говорить об этом Тэмину – они давно условились не вспоминать прошлое, не говорить о нём, и, по возможности, не думать. Но Воншик всегда был более сентиментальным, и теперь он уже не думал о том, чтобы съесть детишек на Рождество, предварительно откормив. Тогда, вечером предыдущего дня, он ляпнул Тэмину первое, что пришло в голову. Просто он не мог ещё в полной мере осознать то чувство, кольнувшее его в давно остановившееся сердце.   
Следуя неслышной тенью за милыми девушками, вышедшими из паба, вместе с Тэмином, Воншик не мог выбросить мысли о мальчишках. Об их глазах, полных жизни и глухой злобы; об их тонких костлявых руках, испещренных порезами и следами болезней и побоев; об их сжатых зубах и сухих, потрескавшихся губах, давно не впитывавших влагу. Воншик облизнулся, вновь почувствовав сухость – отголосок воспоминаний давно ушедших дней. Тэмин обернулся, услышав его, и уставился, приподняв бровь. Воншик покачал головой и подтолкнул его идти дальше.  
Он пока не готов разговаривать с Тэмином на такую щепетильную тему, как их общее прошлое.

 

В прошлом Тэмина и Воншика было не так уж и просто – в стране царила эпидемия оспы, вспыхнувшая ни с чего. Семью Воншика она забрала на третий месяц, выкосила сразу всех, одного за другим – а его, Воншика, оставила. Зачем, почему, на кой черт – он не знал, но очень не хотел жить. Он звал мать, плакал, размазывал слёзы по чумазому лицу, поднимал глаза к небу и с ненавистью просил убить и его. А потом он встретил Тэмина – тот уже не горевал, не тосковал и не хотел умереть. В его глазах, ярко выделявшихся на осунувшемся грязном лице, горел огонь жизни, и этого огня было слишком много для одного тощего и слабого Тэмина. Казалось, что его тело движется лишь силой этого таинственного пламени. Семья Тэмина была мертва уже как месяц, и самого Тэмина давно посчитали мёртвым. Он рассказал Воншику, как очнулся среди кучи тел, зловонных, уже разлагающихся. Тэмина вынесли из его дома вместе с семьёй – родителями и старшим братом – посчитав мёртвым. Он лишился сознания от голода и трупных испарений, исходящих от погибшей семьи. Лишь чудом (чудом ли? – грустно интересовался Тэмин, когда рассказывал) он не заразился и не умер, и то, что он очнулся до того, как пришли поджигать гору трупов – тоже чудо.   
Тэмин никогда не рассказывал Воншику, что избежал болезни лишь потому, что отец запер его в сырой кладовке в наказание за проступок – они с братом серьёзно поссорились и как любые мальчишки бросились махать кулаками; но Тэмин так обозлился, что замахнулся на старшего острым камнем. Отец заметил и решил проучить за неподобающее отношение к родной крови и тягу к острым предметам. Тэмин не знал, сколько просидел в кладовой, в ней он и лишился сознания. Его и вытащили оттуда чудом – мародеры решили поживиться чем-нибудь в доме, из которого исходил трупный запах, и вскрыли каждую дверь, каждый ящик. Они вынесли Тэмина и бросили на улицу, где его подобрала труповозка.   
– Ты всё ещё хочешь умереть? – спросил Тэмин у Воншика, рассказав о своем спасении. – Если ты жив, значит это кому-то надо.   
– Мне это точно не надо, – шмыгнул носом Воншик, который никогда не находился вдали от матери более, чем на день. – Я хочу к маме. Я хочу увидеть сестрёнку.  
– Ты уже не маленький, – покровительственным тоном сказал Тэмин, и глаза его вспыхнули огнём жажды жизни.   
Кто-то должен сказать ему, что он скоро умрёт, подумал Воншик. Но не сказал вслух, боясь, что этого огня хватит на то, чтобы Тэмин ему сломал пару зубов.   
Кое-кто и сказал – лекарь с теплой, словно вечно сочувствующей улыбкой и грустными глазами. Он смотрел прямо в огонь Тэмина и произнёс негромко, но весомо:  
– Тебе осталось недолго, малыш.   
Тэмина всего передёрнуло, когда к нему так обратились. Он терпеть не мог всё, что могло намекнуть на его совсем мальчишеское телосложение и возраст.  
– Ты недолго протянешь, –- сказал лекарь, и имя у него было мягкое, как и его голос – Онью.  
Воншик сидел за его спиной, растирая синяк на руке, который появился после кровопускания. Ему нравилось в доме лекаря – тепло и приятно пахло, и он наконец умыл лицо. Воншик бы остался тут навсегда, у этого хорошего и доброго человека, подобравшего их на улице, где они просили милостыню. Но никто не подавал – никому не хватало, они были не единственные, кто нуждался в помощи, целиком полагаясь на милосердие горожан. А потом пришёл лекарь, вручил каждому по куску ароматного, горячего, свежего хлеба и пригласил к себе. Воншик был готов пойти туда, где так ласково улыбаются люди, и он ждал, что Тэмин будет упираться в силу мнительности. Воншик почти приготовился уговаривать его, но неожиданно Тэмин согласился и последовал за Онью. Наверное, он на что-то надеялся – впервые за столько недель он ждал чего-то хорошего.  
Онью привел их к себе, отмыл и накормил до отвала – еды у него было больше, чем чего либо еще, – посетители в благодарность за помощь и лекарства за неимением денег отплачивали ему продуктами, хотя Онью и отказывался. Он недавно поселился в их городке – приехал из университета за пару месяцев до вспышки эпидемии. Ни Тэмин, ни Воншик его не вспомнили, хотя не то чтобы старались вспомнить. Их желудки были набиты горячей едой, и им совсем не хотелось думать, единственное чего они желали – это запомнить этот момент и уснуть в самом теплом доме на свете, не думая о холодной погоде за окном.   
– Останетесь у меня, – сказал Онью невероятно мягким голосом, обволакивающим, словно пуховое одеяло. – Нечего детям на улице торчать.  
– Мы не дети, – вяло запротестовал Воншик. – Мне уже тринадцать!...  
Тэмин пихнул его под рёбра, заставляя замолчать.  
– Заткнись, или нас вышвырнут, – яростно зашептал он на ухо другу, когда лекарь отвернулся.  
– Не вышвырнут, он добрый, – возразил Воншик. – Я людей хорошо вижу.  
Тэмин в ответ лишь фыркнул.  
Онью выделил им комнату в своем небольшом домишке и учил их всему, что знал сам – в разумных пределах, разумеется. Собирать травы в лесу за городом, варить их, смешивать, стерилизовать раны – это пожалуйста. Резать лягушек – ни за что. Хотя ни Воншик, ни Тэмин не проявляли энтузиазма в этом деле. Воншик научился сносно готовить – всё было пресным и густым, но вполне съедобным, в отличие от стряпни Тэмина. Через некоторое время они переехали в другой город, затем – в ещё один. Они не задерживались в городах более, чем на полтора года, и Онью – то есть Джинки – не объяснял, в чем причина их частых переездов. Тэмин не был против, и убедил Воншика в том, что они набираются опыта в разных местах. С того дня, как лекарь подобрал их, прошло уже четыре года, и Онью позволил им звать его по имени – Ли Джинки.   
– Онью – это вроде имени-щита, – пояснил он им. – Чтобы не знали настоящего и не завладели мной через него.  
Тэмину это казалось диким, но в то же время льстило, что им Джинки открылся, что он им доверяет.  
За четыре года Воншик заметно вытянулся, окреп, возмужал – именно он чаще всего ходил в лес, на охоту, и поэтому не мог не стать сильнее и крепче. Когда у добычи острые рога или клыки, когда она срывается с места от любого шороха, сложно не стать осмотрительнее, сильнее, выносливее. Тэмин был быстрее и ловчее, что он неизменно доказывал, когда они дрались, вновь не решив спор мирным путем. Воншик бил больно, а Тэмин – метко. Поэтому после драки Джинки отчитывал их, обрабатывал синяки и ссадины, а парни обижено сопели, не глядя друг на друга.   
Тэмин чаще сидел дома, помогая Джинки с отварами, или выходил в город за новыми книгами и продуктами. Иногда потрепанные экземпляры старинных атласов ему отдавали бесплатно – в подарок за пять-шесть купленных книг и стеснительную улыбку. К восемнадцати годам Тэмин стал оттаивать и по чуть-чуть открываться незнакомым людям, перестал смотреть на всех из-под неровной челки, скрывающей глаза. Джинки заставил его открыть лицо и научил скрывать истинные эмоции, оставаясь при этом милым и приятным.  
– Люди любят милых, – говорил он и ослепительно улыбался. Тэмин с Воншиком ему верили – и любили.   
К двадцати трем годам Тэмин стал задаваться вопросом – почему Джинки вообще не меняется? Прошло почти десять лет с тех пор, как он подобрал их, а время словно щадило его, не оставив ни отметины за эти годы. Взглянув на Воншика с Тэмином уже нельзя было узнать в них тех голодных оборванцев, какими они когда-то были. Но Джинки словно выпал из течения времени – он оставался всё таким же молодым и цветущим, и ни одна болезнь не брала. На памяти Тэмина не было ни дня, чтобы он простыл, или ему нездоровилось.   
– У человека не может быть такого отменного здоровья, – поделился он своими мыслями с Воншиком.   
– Он же лекарь, знает, как избежать болезней, –- пожал плечами Воншик и прекратил их разговор, сославшись на неотложные дела в городе. Тэмин решил больше не поднимать эту тему – глаза Воншика ослеплены любовью к Джинки, он бы не понял. 

Иногда Тэмин, оставшись наедине с лекарем, интересовался:  
– Зачем ты нас тогда оставил? Зачем мы тебе нужны?  
Джинки улыбался и обещал когда-нибудь рассказать. «Когда-нибудь» всё не наступало, и Тэмин потерял всякую надежду услышать причины, по которым их когда-то не бросили умирать на улице.  
– Какая разница, Тэмин? – спрашивал Воншик. – Тебе хочется снова на улицу? Нам повезло, радуйся этому.  
Тэмин не мог просто радоваться – его снедали сомнения, что что-то тут не так. Ему было двадцать три, а он всё так же не доверял людям, даже самым близким – в силу мнительности и характера.  
– Ты мог жениться, завести детей и их всему этому научить, – допытывался Тэмин и не раз Джинки со смехом отмахивался от него, говоря «настырный какой».

– Не люблю я детей, - признался всё же однажды Джинки, зашивая рваную рану на руке у семилетней девочки. Тэмин ему помогал, подавая инструменты, и записывал каждое его действие. – Особенно маленьких. Не моё это.  
Тэмин на какое-то время удовлетворился ответом.

 

А потом его сразила инфлюэнца – вроде не сезон, а Тэмин где-то подхватил вирус и слёг. Его лихорадило, жар не спадал несколько дней, что бы Джинки не предпринимал.  
– Прости, Тэмин, я бессилен, – в отчаянии прошептал он, видя, как понемногу сознание покидало парня.  
– Ну должно же помочь хоть что-то! – воскликнул Воншик и вышел, чтобы не показывать слёзы – он не любил, когда его видели плачущим.   
– Один способ есть, но… – Джинки не закончил предложение и с сомнением посмотрел на Тэмина.  
Утром Тэмин ненадолго пришёл в себя, и Джинки ухватился за эти минуты – медлить было нельзя.  
– Скажи мне, ты хочешь жить? – спросил он, и ответом служил яростный стон. – Ты на всё готов, чтобы выжить?  
Тэмин нашёл в себе силы кивнуть.   
– Надеюсь, ты не будешь жалеть.  
Он привязал Тэмина к кровати, затянул покрепче узлы. Может, Тэмин и не понимал, для чего потребовалась веревка, и даже не догадывался – но осознал, почувствовав в шее жгучую боль. Из-за неё он пропустил момент, как Онью сел на него, придавливая всем телом, - сосредоточиться получалось лишь на острых клыках на своей шее и сухих губах, прижимающихся к нежной коже. Он чувствовал, как жизнь покидала его, как Онью высасывал её, жадно, ненасытно, – и не жалел ни о чём. Тэмин знал, что произойдёт дальше, по страшилкам и сказкам, которые рассказывали соседские парнишки постарше. И даже успел удивиться краем сознания, что сказки были правдивы – обычно всё в них выдумка и ложь. Онью и правда коснулся его обезвоженных губ своей горячей кровью, капающей с пореза на запястье. Тэмин, лишенный возможности двигаться, упорно ловил губами капли крови и шумно глотал, не обращая внимания на смешки Онью и его осторожные поглаживания по сальным волосам, давно не видевшим воды. Он по-детски захныкал, когда Онью отобрал руку и замотал бинтом, вызвав новый смешок со стороны старшего.  
Тэмин почувствовал сонливость и облегчение, словно потяжелели его конечности, и, после непродолжительной борьбы с организмом, уснул.  
Он не знал, как Онью уговорил Воншика, не слышал, как кричал Воншик, когда его обращали, – и никогда об этом не спрашивал. Онью как-то сказал им, что обряд обращения очень интимен и что этот момент принадлежит только двоим – обратившему и обращённому. Джинки даже не позволял делиться впечатлениями друг с другом. Тэмин навсегда запомнил сказанное, и постарался не обращать всех и каждого – он не был уверен, что хочет разделять сокровенное с какими-то незнакомыми людьми, как Джинки. Тэмин, уж простите, не такой добрый и всепрощающий, понимающий и любящий.   
С другой стороны, вполне возможно, что Тэмин просто чересчур заботливый – он бы не хотел, чтобы большое количество людей проходило через болезненный период обращения, когда жизнь не мила, и хочется лишь одного – умереть. В глотке жгло, зубы сводило от боли, тело скручивало в адских судорогах, – ни двинуться, ни шевельнуться, чтобы хоть немного унять боль. Джинки приходил раз в сутки, кормил кровью из ведёр и добавлял немного своей напоследок. Тэмин видел, что Воншик переносит превращение лучше – он не так сильно корчился, да и почти не выл, как Тэмин. Наверное, это был первый и последний раз, когда Тэмин позавидовал Воншику – тот умел терпеть физическую боль. 

Вскоре Тэмин понял, зачем они понадобились Джинки – выходить на улицу днём, при свете солнца. Он не мог этого делать, но из-за выбранной профессии был вынужден часто ходить в другие дома, в лес, за провиантом. Когда Джинки заходил с ведром, полным свежей крови, Тэмин вглядывался в его лицо и замечал то, что раньше никогда не видел – сеть шрамов на казавшихся гладкими щеках.   
– Это от солнца? – прохрипел он, когда приноровился говорить, не задевая языком острые клыки, отросшие так быстро и так болезненно.  
Джинки в ответ лишь кивнул.

Джинки выпустил их лишь через месяц – о том, сколько времени прошло, он сообщил им сам. Вывел их за порог дома лишь когда взошла луна и зорко следил за каждым их движением. А они заново привыкали к миру, в котором неожиданно оказалось столько нового и неизведанного. Воншик не прекращал принюхиваться к воздуху, Тэмин всматривался в ночное небо и никак не мог налюбоваться. Когда где-то в листве близстоящего дерева вспорхнула птица, они обернулись и попытались найти её. Тэмин первым сфокусировал взгляд на маленьком комке из плоти и перьев в гуще кроны и хотел было броситься за ней, но Воншик сбил его с ног и сам полез на дерево.  
– Помните, вы – не животные, – поучал их Джинки, стащив обоих с дерева, дав пару смачных оплеух и рассадив по разным углам – как и тогда, когда юнцами они дрались, сбивая костяшки пальцев.  
– Не позволяйте инстинктам взять верх над вашим разумом.   
Не пейте звериной крови – она не опасна, но и пользы от неё никакой. Представьте, что вы просто жуёте траву – никакого насыщения. Не пейте крови больных – вы рискуете отравиться. Не пейте крови мёртвых – нет питья хуже, чем мертвечина. Лучше с голоду умереть, чем прикоснуться к трупу.   
– Нам что, только кровью девственниц питаться? – спросил в шутку Воншик.  
– Найдите для начала столько девственниц.

 

Джинки покинул их через сто лет после обращения – однажды просто исчез из их дома и не вернулся. Они как раз были в Венгрии, прятались от зачисток в Западной Европе – Охотники снова активизировались, чего, по рассказам Джинки, не было уже пару веков.   
– В этот раз они свирепее, – сказал он, проходя мимо кучи окровавленных тел. У каждого из груди торчал грубо обтесанный кол.  
– Они убивают без разбору, – сказал, когда они проснулись от пронзительных криков за окном. Был август, солнце стояло в зените, и отовсюду слышались стонущие голоса, проклинающие или умоляющие о пощаде. Словно на каждом углу погибал вампир, сгорая под палящим солнцем. Тэмин и Воншик сжимались, слыша их вопли, старались забиться в угол и, по возможности, не выходить на охоту.  
Но есть всё равно хотелось, и Воншик решил, что если он будет осторожным, то его не поймают. Тэмин был уверен, что поймают в любом случае.   
– Они коварны, – предупредил Джинки Воншика перед выходом. – Постарайся избегать тёмных переулков.  
– Звучит очень иронично, – подал голос из угла Тэмин. – Вампиру – и опасаться переулков.  
Воншик уверил их, что с ним всё будет в порядке, ведь он быстрый и сильный, ему будет несложно справиться с двумя-трёмя одновременно. Накинув капюшон, он вышёл под напутствие Тэмина:  
– Твоя самоуверенность тебя погубит.  
Джинки не отходил от окна всю ночь – был готов выпрыгнуть в любой момент, едва услышав вдали что-то отдаленно напоминающее голос Воншика. Тэмин сидел рядом с дверью и не представлял, как Джинки сможет расслышать в шуме города тихий отголосок крика, если друга поймают на окраине. Да и как Джинки сможет помочь, у него нет той физической силы, что есть у Воншика. Всё, что есть у Джинки – это бессмертие да знания в медицине.  
– Медицина – великая вещь, – выставив указательный палец, сказал Джинки. И продолжил своё ночное бдение у окна.  
К утру Воншик не вернулся, а Тэмин почувствовал, как его клонит в сон – за сотню лет он не привык к иному режиму, да и к тому, что ночью можно сделать столько же, сколько днём – тоже.   
Джинки выглядывал в окно, выискивая взглядом Воншика, пока солнце не стало светить ему в глаза. Тогда он задёрнул шторы, надел плащ, натянул капюшон и вытащил из кармана перчатки.   
– Я иду за ним.   
– С ума сошёл, – ответил Тэмин, но вслед за Джинки встал и оделся. Не в его привычках было оставлять друга в беде, пусть и такого самоуверенного, и глупого, но такого своего.  
Солнце опасно и губительно для вампиров, но оно не сжигает их дотла за мгновение. Это часы мучительной пытки, долгая и болезненная смерть, во время которой чувствуешь, как пузырится и лопается кожа, как от твоего тела исходит запах тухлого горелого мяса. Это часы безумия и затуманенного болью сознания. Тэмин бы никому не пожелал такой смерти, которой ежедневно Охотники подвергали менее удачливых вампиров.   
Но они с Джинки добровольно вышли на солнце, пусть и укрывшись всеми доступными им средствами, не оставив ни сантиметра неприкрытой кожи. Они шли, полагаясь на обоняние Джинки, взявшего след запаха Воншика сразу от двери. На улице они придерживались исключительно теневой стороны, надеясь, не услышать криков Воншика, едва часы пробьют десять. Тэмин иногда задавал Джинки вопросы – в какую сторону города они направляются, что будут делать, когда найдут, но он не отвечал. Тэмин отстал от него, в конце концов, и его стали одолевать страшные образы уже погибшего друга, с осиновым колом в сердце, либо находящегося в предсмертной судороге от святой воды. Джинки виду не подавал, но тоже боялся того, что им предстоит увидеть.  
Обоняние старшего вампира привело их к заброшенному поместью, из которого доносились приглушенные голоса и стук металла о металл. Принюхавшись, Тэмин не почувствовал запаха горелого мяса и это его несколько успокоило. Он предложил прорваться с боем, пинком открыв дверь, но Джинки покачал головой и повёл его в обход, останавливаясь у каждого окна. Через некоторое время они услышали слабый стон откуда-то из-под земли – оттуда же доносился лязг металла.   
– Это он, – шёпотом произнес Джинки и лёг на траву, поморщившись от боли – солнце давало о себе знать.  
Тэмин лёг рядом и пригляделся – за высокой травой почти незаметно зияло прохладой окно, ведущее в сырой подвал. Тэмин придвинулся к нему и вгляделся в темноту помещения – Воншик сидел в углу, ослабший, вялый, закованный в серебряные кандалы.  
– Воншик, мы здесь, – тихо сказал Тэмин, не особенно надеясь на то, что его услышат. Но друг повернул голову в его сторону, пусть от слабости он и не мог открыть глаза.   
– Идиот, – прошептал за спиной Тэмина Джинки. – Нас теперь засекут.  
Но Тэмин уже не слышал его – он пытался пролезть в небольшое окно и злился, что не получается. Тогда он решил выцарапать окно побольше, но Джинки его остановил.  
– Я сам, – сказал он и каким-то невероятным образом очутился в подвале. Тэмин, кажется, моргнул в этот момент, потому что ему почудилось, что Джинки протёк туда, подобно воде. В перчатках Джинки коснулся закованных рук Воншика и одним сильным движением сломал ему запястья, чтобы можно было вытащить их из обручей кандалов. Воншик был настолько слаб, что у него не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы закричать от боли. Шокированный Тэмин приник к окну, стараясь разглядеть действия Джинки. Тот морщился, касаясь серебра, но упорно выкручивал запястья Воншика из кандалов, пока, наконец, не освободил его.  
– Иди на охоту, найди ему пару-тройку девственниц или крепких юношей, – скомандовал Джинки, забрасывая Воншика себе на плечи. Он присел от тяжести тела, но выглядел очень внушительно, и Тэмин не замедлил его послушаться.   
Они встретились в доме. К приходу Джинки Тэмин успел подустать от мычащего копошения трёх школьников у его ног. Старший вампир сбросил бессознательного Воншика на кровать и потребовал у Тэмина бритву. Ею он перерезал горло мальчика, находящегося ближе всех, и приподнял его, чтобы кровь стекала на Воншика. Джинки словно искупал его в крови, попутно объясняя Тэмину, что только девственницы и юные мальчики могут служить лекарством для вампира.   
– Сломанный-переломанный, обожженный, без руки или ноги – выпей их крови и будешь как новенький. Это чудо, но я до сих пор не понимаю, как это работает.   
Тэмин ошеломленно смотрел на то, как срастаются запястья Воншика и как пропадают ожоги Джинки, окунувшего руки в кровь третьего из школьников.  
После этого события они покинули страну и укрылись в Венгрии.  
И Джинки их оставил, написав прощальную записку.  
«Дальше сами».  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

 

Первые годы без него было трудно – Тэмину всё время казалось, что они ничего не умеют и не знают, что они помрут от руки Охотников или по собственной глупости; в отличие от него Воншик оставался верен себе, не допускал и мысли, что они могут умереть.  
Иногда Тэмин смотрел на него и смутно вспоминал их первую встречу – замызганный, заплаканный Воншик, просящий о смерти и встрече с мамочкой. Ни капли не похожий на уверенного в себе вампира, считающего себя самым сильным даже после двух стычек с Охотниками, из которых они с трудом выходили живыми и не пойманными.   
Однажды Воншика бросили в солнечную камеру, но, на его счастье, следующий день оказался пасмурным, и у Тэмина оказалось больше времени на поиск и проведение спасательной операции.  
– Я начинаю чувствовать себя принцессой, – сказал Воншик в шею Тэмину, пока тот уносил его, держа на руках. – Ты постоянно меня спасаешь.  
– Ты на редкость страшный для принцессы, – ответил ему Тэмин, но улыбнулся.

Спустя сотню лет Тэмин решил, что и он страшная принцесса, ведь Воншик спасал его гораздо чаще, потому что Тэмин умудрялся наступить в тишине на единственную ветку в переулке, громко закричать или уронить что-нибудь. Невезучий Ли Тэмин, только так его называл Воншик, в какой бы стране они не были.   
Никто из них не предполагал, что вскоре всё изменится. 

Тэмин никогда и никому бы не признался, что день, когда они встретили Сехуна, Чонина и Мункю, был лучшим за всю его долгую послежизнь. Он до мельчайших деталей помнил, как выл ветер, как Мункю пытался натянуть на голые колени подол рваной рубашки, как Чонин растягивал сухие, потрескавшиеся губы и слизывал проступившую кровь, как Сехун прятался за старшими, не глядя на прохожих, и протягивал руку. У Сехуна щёки впали от голода, Тэмин запомнил это, потому что на худом лице внезапно ярко выделялись раскосые тёмные глаза, глядящие вокруг безразлично. Они не ждали от людей помощи, не ждали добра, ожидая только предательства и подлости, - к тринадцати годам они поняли, что каждый тут сам за себя, и никто не сжалится над слабым и бездомным. И Тэмин бы не сжалился, он привык жить только для себя да для Воншика, да и как поможешь этим оборванцам? Убить их, как больных котят, чтобы не мучились – вот выбор Тэмина, но он не стал обрывать жизнь, пусть и такую убогую, как у них. Раз дожили до пятнадцати на улице, пусть проживут ещё столько же, что их не убило, сделало их только сильнее. Ведь если присмотреться, то под глазом Мункю можно разглядеть недавно сошедший синяк, а у Чонина руки разбиты, и нос неправильно сросся. Но живут, не жалуются, принимают всё как есть, Тэмин почти зауважал их немного, самую малость.   
Воншик сжалился и протянул детям деньги – глаза у самого грустные, тоскливые, мог бы – расплакался давно. Сентиментальный Воншик, он улыбнулся самым уголком губ, когда ребята недоверчиво приняли из его рук подачку и убежали, не поблагодарив. Воншик сказал, что дети пойдут им рождественским ужином, и Тэмин был бы рад их съесть с подачи друга, хотя сам и не собирался, но.   
Но глаза Воншика выдавали, что он не собирался их выпивать, и это лишь предлог, чтобы подобрать детей. Тэмин за три сотни лет научился читать все оттенки эмоций и обрывки мыслей, проскальзывающих по его лицу. Воншик был для него открытой книгой, какой Тэмин не стал для своего друга.   
– Зачем, скажи на милость, нам эти дети? – спросил Тэмин, зайдя в заброшенный дом на краю города, в котором они поселились, явившись сюда.  
– Я же сказал, на Рождество, – Воншик отвернулся, чтобы Тэмин не видел его лица, но даже голос выдавал его волнение. – Дети же, Тэмин. Сладкие. Вкусные. Прекрасный десерт.   
– Не ври мне, Воншик. Это бесполезно.  
Воншик глубоко вдохнул – не отделался от этой привычки за всё время – и повернулся к другу.  
– Мне жаль их, Тэмин. Как когда-то Джинки стало жаль нас.   
Мы проходили мимо стольких детей, мы стольких выпили досуха, и ни один из них не вызывал такого чувства. Более того, их умоляющие стоны и жалостные взгляды только больше раздражали, злили, хотелось смотреть в эти глаза, пока они не погаснут. Сейчас всё иначе. У него такие худые ноги, как он держится на них? У него разбиты руки в кровь, как он ими вообще двигает? У него нет теплой одежды, чтобы пережить эту зиму, которая обещает быть суровой. У него два друга, таких же несчастных, брошенных, никому не нужных. Мне физически больно на них смотреть, Тэмин. Где бы я был, если бы не Джинки? Кем бы я был? Им тоже нужен свой Джинки. Увидев их, я почувствовал себя таким маленьким, таким беспомощным, будто декорации башни, мнящей себя каменной, вдруг напомнили, что она сделана из картона.   
Я картонный, Тэмин, но хочу помочь им ощутить себя созданными из камня.

Тэмин слушал друга, не перебивая, не уточняя, не мешая тому уходить всё дальше и дальше в прошлое. Тэмин слушал и вспоминал себя – тощего, злого, голодного, с протянутой рукой. Вспоминал маленького худенького мальчика, прячущегося за спины других, они больше, сильнее, чем он. Но они защищают его, и он придает им сил, даже когда сидит за ними. 

Вечером следующего дня они снова пришли в переулок, где видели ребят прошлой ночью, но не застали их там. Тэмин недовольно хмыкнул, и переключился на другие ароматы – охоту никто не отменял, тем более в последний раз они ели пару ночей назад. Но Воншик продолжал принюхиваться, надеясь в смешении запахов отыскать нужный. Даже когда они затаскивали девушек в подворотню, он сосредотачивался не на трапезе, а на поиске. И ближе к рассвету он учуял мальчишек – они медленно продвигались к своему переулку, один из них сильно хромал, а второй баюкал завернутую в грязную тряпку руку. Третий – младший – шёл за ними и нёс котомку с тёплым одеялом. У Воншика ёкнуло там, где у людей бьётся сердце, а Тэмин впился взглядом в детей, словно пытался запомнить всё до мельчайших деталей – как подворачивается нога одного, как небрежно замотана рука второго, как безмятежно третий расстилает на земле одеяло и улыбается – внезапно очень широко и ярко – младший.  
Воншик не удержался и пошёл к ним, отправив Тэмина за едой – нормальной человеческой едой. Почему-то он не сомневался, что уговорит мальчишек пойти за ним – и не сомневался, что Тэмин согласится их оставить, хотя бы в качестве помощников. Воншик в этом городе притворялся лекарем – как когда-то Джинки – у него получилось это лучше, чем у Тэмина, да и раньше он учился усерднее, чем Тэмин. Тэмин не возражал – он не любил людей, потому не лечил их, только тратил заработанные Воншиком деньги. Но в час перед рассветом где купишь еды, разве что в трактирах, полных пьяниц и кутил. Тэмин такие места не любил, и решил еду просто украсть – хоть в этом он был лучше Воншика. Тот иногда в шутку звал его «призрачным вором» и смеялся, когда Тэмин на его глазах вытаскивал у кого-то из зазевавшихся прохожих тугой, набитый деньгами кошель.   
Поэтому Тэмин влез в чей-то дом через окно и вытащил всё, что смог унести в руках и не уронить. Дома его ждал Воншик с детьми – те смотрели недоверчиво и немного напугано, а тёмный мальчик – с перевязанной рукой – с некоторым вызовом.  
– Вы не братья, – сказал Тэмин, переступив порог. – Обожаю констатировать факты.   
Младший мальчик прыснул, тут же виновато потупившись под взглядами старших.   
– Идите мыться, – скомандовал Тэмин, грозно нахмурив брови. – После будем есть.  
Мальчишки подчинились и скрылись в ванной, в которой предусмотрительно было заперто окно. Тэмин слышал, как они перешептывались, в итоге решив искупаться.  
– Помирать, так чистыми и благоухающими, – сказал кто-то из них, и Тэмин хохотнул. Порой было здорово иметь такой острый слух. 

Помирать мальчикам не пришлось, отчего они удивились да обрадовались.  
Набросились на еду, едва её сняли с огня – обжигали языки, пальцы, ругались шёпотом и вслух и просто объедались. Тэмин поймал себя на том, что глупо улыбается, и поспешил отвернуться, пока никто не заметил. Воншик тоже улыбался, и это было так похоже на ту улыбку, что когда-то прятал в рукаве Джинки, что Тэмин немного удивился, самую малость. Мальчики дрались за последнюю вареную картошку на тарелке и проливали чай, подскакивали и смеялись.  
Как давно Тэмин не слышал такого смеха.

– Что ты сказал им? – спросил Тэмин, когда дети заснули, прижавшись друг к другу, жмурясь от солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь ставни. – Как ты уговорил их прийти?  
– Я пообещал им еду и крышу над головой взамен на некоторую работу.   
Они будут ходить вместо нас за продуктами, посещать наших пациентов, или приводить ищущих исцеления сюда. Они станут для нас такими же помощниками, какими мы стали для Джинки.  
– Почему они, Воншик?  
– Я не знаю, Тэмин. Не знаю.   
Воншик обернулся, услышав, как шмыгнул носом один из мальчиков, по-отечески улыбнулся и поправил одеяло. Тэмин покачал головой.  
– А что потом, Воншик? Что мы скажем, когда они заметят неладное? Я не буду их обращать. Но и есть я их не буду. Мы отпустим их, поставив на ноги?  
– Я не знаю. Но пусть они будут рядом. Мне так легче.  
Тэмин нахмурился и вышел из комнаты. Ему не нравилось отношение Воншика ко всему этому. Слишком беззаботно, слишком эгоистично. Воншик хотел лишь стать кому-то нужным, не задумываясь о других. Тэмин не мог допустить, чтобы мальчики пострадали из-за его отношения. Поэтому он решил всё за Воншика.

К вечеру, когда мальчики проснулись, Воншика был не дома – он ушёл к пациентке, больной корью с осложнением, и ужин для детей готовил Тэмин. Есть это было категорически невозможно, о чём и заявил самый старший из ребят – Мункю. Он подковылял к Тэмину, отпихнул его от печки, сказав, что всё приготовит сам.   
Но Тэмин перехватил его руку и усадил на стул, попросив остальных последовать его примеру. Сам же устроился на полу напротив них и прикрыл глаза в надежде найти правильные слова. Он не был умным или умудренным летами, нужные слова как назло не шли на ум, поэтому он выложил всё как есть.  
– Мы с Воншиком – вон тем вторым, медведем, - вампиры. И это не шутка. Самые настоящие вампиры, и вы нужны нам для всяких бытовых нужд. Днём прибраться, за продуктами сгонять, в солнечный день за пациентом сбегать. Еще, иногда – сдавать свою кровь. В шприц. Не бойтесь, кусать мы вас не будем. И, к слову, не бойтесь нас, мы не выпьем вашу кровь при первой же возможности, но это только в том случае, если вы согласны и остаетесь. Если нет – уходите и пытаетесь не попасться нам во время охоты. Уяснили?  
Тэмин по их виду догадался, что сказал всё не так и не совсем не то, – у младшего – Сехуна – глаза распахнулись, а Чонин чуть не навернулся со стула. Мункю, заикаясь, попросил дать время, чтобы всё обсудить и решить. Тэмин махнул им рукой в сторону ванной и поторопил принять решение, пока не пришёл Воншик.   
Воншика следовало поймать где-нибудь на подходе к дому, чтобы предупредить о том, что произошло.  
– Он меня убьёт, – в голос провыл Тэмин, взявшись за дверную ручку. – Голову оторвёт и закопает где-нибудь.  
– Не убьёт, – раздался за спиной тихий голос. – Мы остаёмся. Лучше с вами, чем на улице помирать. Кем бы вы ни были.  
– Правда? – спросил Тэмин, оборачиваясь. – Вы уверены?  
Двое старших мальчишек были готовы замотать головами, но Сехун твёрдо произнес «да» и им пришлось кивнуть.

После, ни один из них не пожалел о том, что в тот день подчинился Сехуну. Ему не часто удавалось брать верх над старшими, но в тот момент он уговорил их, заявил, что лучше их откормят, обогреют и дадут пожить какое-то время в покое, чем сразу убьют.  
Позже Сехун рассказал Тэмину, лежа на его коленях, что Чонину с Мункю приходилось часто драться на уличных боях, в попытке урвать себе кусочек улицы, на котором они могли просить милостыню. Что Мункю часто дрался за еду, а Чонин – за теплую одежду. Сехуну драться не давали, говоря, что слабый совсем, но Сехун знал, что может бороться не хуже старших.   
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – спросил Тэмин, играя с волосами Сехуна.  
– Просто знаю.  
– Самоуверенный малец. 

 

Тэмин из всех мальчишек привязался именно к Сехуну – было что-то такое в его голосе, что завораживало вампира. И не только в голосе – в поведении, движениях, во взглядах. Он выглядел вечно равнодушным и отстраненным, холодным – а как презрительно иногда он смотрел! Тэмин глядел на него и невольно сравнивал с Воншиком. Вот Сехун выглядел как вампир из народных рассказов – тощий, бледный, высокомерный, он был похож на существо, способное убить укусом. Воншик не выглядел кровопийцей – что при жизни, что сейчас. Иногда Тэмин думал, – зря они согласились променять человеческую жизнь на вечность в послежизни. Сам Воншик не жалел и порывался учить детей, как когда-то их учил Джинки. Его слушал только Чонин и записывал всё, что вампир рассказывал, старался запоминать и применять на практике, когда приходили пациенты. Мункю занимался делами по дому – рубил дрова, разделывал мясо, поддерживал порядок в доме. Он не был хозяйственным, но как старший привык делать всё для Чонина и Сехуна. И появившаяся крыша над головой с новоявленными покровителями не отменили этого порядка. Чонин учился, Мункю занимался хозяйством, а Сехун был рядом и морально поддерживал. И Тэмину в нём это нравилось больше всего.

– Ты был бы отличным вампиром, – сказал он однажды Сехуну.   
– Не хочу, – скривился Сехун. – Меня не прельщает перспектива пить кровь.  
Тэмин как раз брал у него кровь, чтобы потом её заморозить и припрятать на случай болезни. Чем каждый раз искать девственниц или детей, лучше вколоть себе запасенную заранее кровь своих помощников и подождать чудесного исцеления. Чонин сдавал кровь без энтузиазма, но и не возражал, узнав, что это может помочь вампирам. Мункю всегда прибывал на процедуру в бессознательном состоянии – его приносил Сехун, каждый раз ворчавший на старшего из-за боязни игл. Тэмин хохотал и брал у того чуть больше, чем у остальных ребят.  
А потом их дом подорвали самодельной взрывчаткой.

Тэмин помнил, как увидел подозрительные тени за окном и после – как разбилось стекло и что-то со стуком упало на пол. Тэмин не успел среагировать на предмет и тот взорвался, осыпав всё вокруг осколками, ржавыми гвоздями и металлическими шариками. Кто-то закричал на улице, какие-то люди вошли в дом – от одного из них очень сильно пахло перечной мятой – с грохотом открылась входная дверь. Послышался крик Чонина «вы ещё кто такие?!», приглушенная ругань и звон разбиваемого стекла. У Тэмина болела голова, и Чонин помог ему подняться.   
– Это чудо, что никого, кроме тебя, здесь не было, – сказал он и повёл вампира в задние комнаты, чтобы достать крови из тайника. Подле тайника притаился невысокий парень с раскосыми хитрыми глазами и тонкими губами, изогнутыми в кошачьей усмешке. Тэмин уловил запах мяты, настолько сильный, что его затошнило. Этот парень держал в руках ампулы с кровью и рассматривал их на свету.  
– Мужик, ты чего тут забыл? – обратился к нему Чонин, рукой задвигая Тэмина за спину. – Это наш дом.  
– Я знаю, – отозвался тот. – И не мужик, а Ки. Будем знакомы. Теперь мы будем видеться чаще.  
Он выпрыгнул в окно, напоследок отсалютовав двумя пальцами. Чонин выглянул, чтобы посмотреть, куда тот пойдёт, но парня и след простыл.   
– Нам надо съезжать, – сказал Тэмин. – Срочно.   
Они уехали под покровом ночи, бросив все вещи, даже тайник. Тэмин был ранен осколками, и его пришлось лечить кровью Сехуна. Он не дал никому вернуться в дом за шприцами и просто дернул рубашку у ворота, открывая шею. Воншик замахал на него руками и сказал, что быстро сходит, одна нога здесь, другая там. Но Сехун покачал головой и сел рядом с Тэмином, вооружившись складным ножом Мункю. Осторожно вытащив все крупные осколки, он прижал голову Тэмина, крепко сцепившего зубы, к своей шее.  
– Не вынуждай меня браться за нож снова.  
Тэмину пришлось подчиниться. Он услышал, как шумно втянул воздух Сехун, когда клыки вонзились в плоть, и хотел было отстраниться, но мальчик вцепился в его волосы и не позволил. Воншик обеспокоенно следил за затягивающимися ранами Тэмина, а Чонин испуганно смотрел, как бледнеет Сехун. Когда затянулся последний порез, Воншик с трудом оторвал друга от ослабевшего Сехуна. Тэмин вырывался и тянулся выпить Сехуна до последней капли. Чонин, до этого осторожно положивший младшего на землю, обернулся на рык и увидел, какими глазами смотрел вампир. Дикими, злыми, с расширенными зрачками, тёмными, как самый глубокий колодец – засмотришься и пропадёшь. Чонин смотрел как завороженный, как кролик смотрит в гипнотизирующие глаза удава, и даже сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не загораживать Сехуна.  
Мункю вытащил из кармана курточки серебряный нож, украденный из чьего-то фамильного сервиза, и вытянул руку с ним в сторону Тэмина. Тот сразу сжался и глухо зарычал, а после сполз по дереву и закрыл лицо руками.  
– Простите, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Простите меня. Простите…  
Он шептал и шептал извинения, пока Воншик гладил его по волосам и говорил, что всякое случается, не сдержался, не привык себя сдерживать, ничего страшного. Сехун тоже подошёл к Тэмину и сел рядом, прижавшись к боку. Тэмин спрятал лицо у Сехуна в плече, сжал его в объятьях и тихо сказал:  
– Прости меня. Я несдержанное животное.  
– Ты вампир, Тэмин. Ты не должен извиняться за свою натуру.  
Воншик отошёл, почувствовав свою ненужность. Он подсел к старшим мальчикам, сев со стороны Чонина, и кивнул Мункю.  
– А ты предусмотрительный.  
– Есть немного, – пожал плечами Мункю. – Я с собой и святую воду во фляге ношу. Никому нельзя доверять.   
– Молодец, – Воншик улыбнулся ему и потянулся потрепать по плечу. Его улыбка померкла, когда он заметил, что Мункю инстинктивно дернулся назад. Потом, конечно, виновато потупив глаза, вернулся в прежнее положение, но Воншик уже убрал руку. Он позабыл, что дети ещё не видели, как они выглядят на самом деле – монстры. Острые клыки, расширившиеся зрачки и застывшее хищное выражение лица. Не самый приятный вид для человека, а для подростка – тем более. Тэмин с Воншиком никогда не охотились при мальчишках, возвращались чистые, смыв следы крови. Они не желали пугать их, а теперь вряд ли удастся вернуть прежние отношения. С Мункю –точно.   
Воншик хотел встать и отойти в сторону, чтобы не мешать мальчишкам, но Чонин вдруг просунул свою ладонь в его и сжал.   
– Не обижайся, – попросил он. – Мункю не со зла.  
– Я знаю, Чонин-и, – Воншик попытался улыбнуться, но не вышло. Тогда Чонин улыбнулся сам – широко и ярко, обнажая зубы и демонстрируя изумительные ямочки.  
Воншик не смог уйти и остался рядом, чувствуя, как Чонин копошится, пододвигаясь поближе к нему. Он повернулся в сторону Тэмина – тот держался за Сехуна, как за спасительный круг, что-то говорил ему на ухо, и Сехун крепко сжимал рубашку вампира.   
В будущее они шли так же – Тэмин с Сехуном, Воншик с Чонином и Мункю с серебряным ножом. И так же, как в своём детстве, Тэмин и Воншик часто переезжали, и всё, что знали, рассказывали младшим. Это не было связано с работой, как у Джинки, – они убегали, и чем дальше от городка, где подобрали Сехуна и ребят, тем лучше. Тэмин постоянно чувствовал в воздухе запах перечной мяты, и Он с каждым разом был всё ближе.   
– Он где-то рядом, - говорил Тэмин, давая команду уходить из города. – В отличие от нас он может передвигаться днём.   
Это сильно затормаживало их побег – под солнцем они могли лишь прятаться в тени старых деревьев, чтобы не обгореть. Чонин и Мункю в солнечные, жаркие дни ходили на охоту, оставляя Сехуна на случай ожогов. Тот никогда не возражал и с готовностью делился кровью с Тэмином, даже если тот лишь слегка обжигал руку. Воншик отказывался от помощи Сехуна и ждал, когда придёт Чонин. Чонин каждый раз его ругал, но вздыхал и осторожно резал кожу на руке. Его руки были покрыты легкими рубцами и шрамами от порезов, и Воншик часто гладил их и извинялся. Чонин усмехался, прятал руки в рукавах и говорил, что он не невеста, его эти шрамы не уродуют. Мункю вздыхал, Сехун улыбался, а Воншик падал на землю, смеясь.  
Ночью они снова бежали на пределе своих возможностей, надеясь как можно скорее добраться до очередного города и укрыться в нём. Тэмин всегда подыскивал густонаселенные места, в которых было бы легко затеряться. Хорошо бы в таких городах было много беженцев с севера или просто приезжих с окраин. Тэмин не любил толпы, но понимал, что прятаться проще всего на виду. 

 

В одном из таких городов они отметили двадцатилетие Сехуна. Для Тэмина семь лет пролетели как одно мгновение, а давешние мальчишки изменились. Сэхун стал ещё красивее – то, что Тэмин в юношестве считал холодной красотой, было просто солнечным днём по сравнению с тем, каким он стал. Мункю вырос и подозрительность его возросла, что сказывалось на внешности – челка на глаза, согбенная спина, тихие шаги. Чонин расцвел и похорошел, потерял детскую припухлость и стал молодым привлекательным мужчиной. Воншик каждый раз задерживал на нём взгляд, когда Чонин проходил мимо или просто стоял где-нибудь, потягивался или переодевался. От него невозможно было отвести глаз, особенно в такой солнечный день, каким был день рождения Сехуна. Стояла неожиданно тёплая погода, солнце ярко светило и грело, и Сехун уговаривал старших пройтись по городу, прогуляться в парке или походить по улочкам. Мункю возражал из предосторожности, опасаясь, как бы их кто не заметил и не доложил Ки, а Чонин не хотел оставлять вампиров одних в праздник.  
– Это день Сехуна, сходите с ним, – с отеческой улыбкой сказал Воншик и кивнул.  
– Мы большие мальчики, справимся без вас как-нибудь, – добавил с дивана Тэмин.   
Сехун просиял и подарил обоим крепкие объятья, после чего выпорхнул за дверь, что удивительно при его габаритах. Когда-то маленький и щуплый, с легкостью прятавшийся между шкафом и стеной, теперь он иногда лбом сшибал дверные косяки и не помещался на кровати.   
– Дети так быстро растут, – Воншик притворно смахнул слезу. – Будто мгновение прошло, а они уже совсем другие.  
– Да, что для нас семь лет, когда мы уже прожили триста, – ответил Тэмин. – Пшик. Пролетевший миг. А для них – почти целая жизнь.   
– Ты что, жалеешь? – Воншик подошёл и всмотрелся в лицо Тэмина, но, как и всегда, ничего не смог на нём увидеть. – Ты?  
– Нет, что ты. Вовсе нет, – Тэмин отмахнулся от друга и повернулся лицом к спинке дивана. – Меня всё устраивает.  
Ночью, когда парни вернулись и легли спать, устав от прогулки, Тэмин заглянул в комнату Воншика, чтобы позвать того на охоту, но увидел сидящего рядом с ним Чонина. Воншик молча слушал его рассказы о прошедшем дне и внимательно рассматривал. Казалось, кожа Чонина весь день поглощала солнечный свет и тепло и теперь распыляла вокруг, давая другим насладиться. Воншик жадно впитывал это тепло, словно вспоминая себя человеком, когда он подставлял лицо лучам солнца. Когда-то и Воншик был таким же, Тэмин помнил это – как Воншик сидел в прохладной комнате Джинки и распространял тепло, проведя весь день снаружи.   
Воншик заговорил, и Тэмин поспешил прикрыть дверь и уйти на охоту в одиночку. После первой же фразы друга он понял, что история предназначалась не для его ушей.  
– Ты так сильно напоминаешь мне меня. Рассказать, как я стал таким?   
Воншик не знал, что Джинки вампир, выйдя из комнаты больного друга. Он успел мысленно похоронить Тэмина, зная, что осложнение может убить его. Воншик воскрешал в памяти все уроки Джинки, пытаясь вспомнить хоть один отвар, который мог бы помочь, пусть надежды почти не было. Он открыл книги, которые ему показывал Джинки, искал в них ответы и не находил. Когда хлопнула дверь, Воншик не обернулся - поглощенный чтением, он лишь спросил, обращаясь к Джинки:  
– Ты придумал что-нибудь?  
– Посмотри на меня, Воншик.  
Он обернулся и увидел лицо Джинки, перепачканное кровью, и клыки, на которых играл бликами тусклый желтый свет лампы. Воншик испуганно подскочил, прижимая к груди книгу, и попятился, пока не уперся спиной в стену.   
– Не подходи ко мне! – закричал он.   
– Тише, разбудишь Тэмина, – Джинки прижал палец к губам, поморщился и сел на пол. – Прости, что не сказал раньше.  
– О чём не сказал? Что ты чудовище? Что ты убиваешь людей?!  
– Воншик, я не выбирал такую жизнь, она выбрала меня. Мой создатель не спрашивал меня, как я спросил Тэмина. И как спрашиваю тебя.  
– Тэмина? – у Воншика пересохло в горле. – Ты его… обратил?  
– Он согласился, Воншик. Он хотел жить.  
– Да разве это жизнь? Скажи мне, Джинки, разве это жизнь?  
– Нет, – ответил Джинки, и в глазах его плескалась такая грусть, что Воншик почувствовал, как защипало в носу. Вампир опустил взгляд на пол и принялся пальцем выводить узоры, время от времени морщась.  
– Так Тэмин согласился? – спросил Воншик спустя несколько минут молчания и изучения лица Джинки. Тот кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию. – Зачем ты предложил ему вечную жизнь?  
– А ты как думаешь? – Джинки поднял на него глаза и словил его взгляд.   
Наткнувшись на волну страшной тоски и боли, Воншик не нашёлся, что ответить. Он испугался, что она его затопит, прибьёт ко дну и не даст подняться.  
– А где сейчас твой создатель? – тихо спросил Воншик, подсев ближе и поймав Джинки за руку – ту, что он забинтовал после Тэмина.   
– Умер. Вышел на солнце в день весеннего равноденствия и сгорел дотла.   
– Почему?  
– Одиночество, Воншик. Оно убило его раньше – солнце же лишило оболочки.  
– А ты, Джинки? Ты тоже одинок?  
– Сейчас – нет. Но многие годы до вас и долгие годы после – да. Сам посуди, Воншик. Все, кого я знал – умерли или умрут. Что мне останется сделать? Только так же сгореть.  
– Тогда зачем ты обрек Тэмина на такое же одиночество?  
– По молодости не осознаешь, что вечность – это очень, очень долго, – Джинки смотрел, как Воншик гладил его по руке и жалел, что не может плакать. Воншику казалось, что он чувствует на своём запястье чужие фантомные слёзы.  
– Сколько же тебе лет, Джинки? – Воншик посмотрел на вампира, и слёзы катились по его лицу – он плакал за обоих.  
– Я не смогу сосчитать, Воншик, милый. Я не знаю.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы Тэмин был одинок. Чтобы ты был одинок, – голос у Воншика дрожал, руки дрожали, но он старался выглядеть уверенно. – Обрати меня.  
– А как же чудовище? А как же убийства людей? – Джинки слабо улыбнулся.  
– Я разберусь с этим потом, – Воншик вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони. – Обрати меня.  
Джинки покачал головой, сказав что-то про горячие молодые сердца, и вышел из комнаты. Но Воншик от него не отстал и продолжал просить – настойчиво и уверенно.  
– Ты не знаешь, что тебя ждёт! – воскликнул однажды Джинки, когда Воншик снова взялся за свое.  
– И Тэмин не знает. Он же без меня пропадёт, Джинки!  
Джинки улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам.   
– Ну что с тебя взять, малыш. Уговорил.  
Воншик помнил, как Джинки привязал его к кровати и помнил ослепляющую боль в шее, в руках, до побелевших костяшек сжимавших веревки, в напрягшихся ногах. Помнил, как кровь обожгла его горло, когда он прижался сухими губами к запястью Джинки.

– Было больно? – спросил Чонин, подтянув к себе колени.  
– Врагу не пожелаю, Чонин-и, – Воншик потрепал парня по волосам и поцеловал в лоб. – А теперь иди спать.  
Чонин повиновался и поднялся с пола, но дойдя до двери, словно вспомнив, обернулся.  
– А что вы будете делать с нами?  
– Ничего, Чонин-и. Совсем ничего.  
– Но мы же умрём?  
– Как и все люди на земле.   
– Ты уверен?  
– Более чем, – Воншик улыбнулся и махнул рукой, побуждая парня идти. – Спокойной ночи, Чонин.

– Ты уверен? – невольно повторил вопрос Чонина Тэмин, вернувшись с охоты с крепким мужичком на плече.  
– В нём я уверен больше, чем в себе. Я ему доверяю, – Воншик смотрел в сторону комнаты их помощников. – Он – лучший из смертных. Не зря я решил их приютить.  
– Не зря, – эхом отозвался Тэмин, думая совсем о другом.

 

Через несколько дней Тэмин исчез без предупреждения. Вышел за дверь, сказав, что отправляется на охоту, но не вернулся к утру. Поначалу никто не придал этому особого значения – Мункю решил, что Тэмин не успел до восхода солнца и теперь прячется, а Воншик подумал, что он ушёл слишком далеко и вернётся следующей ночью. Ночью Тэмин не пришёл, ни этой, ни следующей – и все заволновались. Чонин порывался пойти его искать – где угодно, лишь бы найти, Сехун ходил из угла в угол, боясь, что Тэмина поймали Охотники. Воншик кусал ногти и старался выглядеть спокойным, но парни знали, что это совсем не так.  
– Надо что-то делать, – повторял и повторял Чонин, которому не давали выйти из дома. – Надо что-то придумать. Потом может быть поздно.  
– А что мы можем? – отозвался, в конце концов, Мункю. – Мы даже не знаем, где его искать!  
Чонин остановился у стены и уперся в неё лбом. Проходивший мимо Сехун встал рядом и положил руку на плечо.  
– Воншик, а у вампиров есть запах? – спросил он, повернувшись к старшему. – Ты сможешь его найти?  
– Увы, – Воншик помотал головой. – Моё обоняние уже не такое сильное, как было когда-то.   
– Ты стареешь? – удивленно посмотрел на него Чонин. – Ты разве можешь?  
– Я не старею, но солнце лишило меня некоторых возможностей. Я слишком часто оставался днём снаружи.   
– А если его убили? – подал голос Мункю. – Этим утром я слышал вой.   
– Это не Тэмин, – уверенно сказал Воншик. – Я тоже слышал. Это не он.  
– И всё же, что-то нужно делать, – Чонин снова уткнулся в стену. – Он каждую минуту в опасности. Этот Охотник его не упустит, если Тэмин будет один.   
– Перечная мята! – вдруг воскликнул Сехун. – Мы можем следовать за запахом мяты! Его-то ты почуешь!  
– Ну да, – с сомнением ответил Воншик. – От людей запах сильнее, чем от вампиров.  
– Если этот Охотник всегда следует за Тэмином, то мы найдём его, если будем следовать за Охотником! – Сехун был воодушевлен своей идеей и уже дрожал от нетерпения. Кажется, он был готов прямо сейчас сорваться с места и пойти навстречу Охотнику.  
– Это слишком опасно, – отрезал Мункю. – Мы можем попасться. И тогда Воншику придёт конец.  
– Но мы можем отбиваться! – поддержал Сехуна Чонин. – Мы не дадим Воншика в обиду!  
Воншик слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой, глядя на разгорающийся спор.  
– Эх, дети. 

Решение было принято ближе к ночи – Чонин с Воншиком идут по следу Охотника, а Сехун и Мункю не спеша собирают пожитки выходят из города на следующий день. Сехун, как обучавшийся следопыт, поведёт их по следам друзей.   
– Это предосторожность, – сказал Мункю, ставя точку в споре. – Нельзя допустить, чтобы нас поймали всех вместе.  
Сехун с трудом согласился с планом и с грустью во взгляде проводил Воншика с Чонином.   
Мункю отправил его спать, сказав, что сам соберёт все необходимое, но Сехун не мог глаз сомкнуть – все ворочался под тонким покрывалом, вспоминая слова Тэмина.  
Сехун засыпал, когда в комнату еле слышно зашёл Тэмин и сел рядом с ним. Сехун прикрыл глаза и постарался выровнять дыхание, чтобы притвориться спящим, но, кажется, Тэмин не замечал, что происходит вокруг. Он погладил парня по голове и тихо произнес:  
– Я не хочу подвергать вас опасности. А тебя – особенно.  
В комнате не было ни Чонина, ни Мункю – один был у пациентки, второй протирал инструменты, с которыми завтра надо будет обходить больных. Сехун зажмурился, чтобы не открыть глаза и не выдать себя.   
– Ты мне слишком дорог, чтобы позволить тебе и дальше жить с постоянным риском.   
Тэмин невесомо коснулся губами лба Сехуна и вышёл из комнаты, оставив парня с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Это просто чудо, что он не услышал этого стука – или же сделал вид, что не услышал. 

Сехун прокручивал в голове этот эпизод несколько раз, прежде чем заснул, и с каждым разом ему казалось, что он знает, почему Тэмин не вернулся и где его стоит искать.  
Наутро он сказал Мункю, что надо идти в столицу – Тэмин совершенно точно будет там.   
– Откуда такая уверенность? – сощурил глаза старший, закрывая дверь.   
– Я просто знаю, Мункю. Поверь мне, – Сехун сложил руки в умоляющем жесте и постарался на своем лице изобразить самое очаровательное выражение, на какое был способен.   
Мункю не умел сопротивляться такой тяжелой артиллерии, потому тяжело вздохнул и кивнул младшему:  
– Веди.  
Сехун довольно быстро привёл его к месту привала Воншика и Чонина – солнце ещё стояло в зените, когда они подошли. И дело было не в умении Сехуна читать следы – Чонин оставлял на деревьях зарубки, которые Сехун отличал из всех.  
– Я должен порадоваться, что ты не рисуешь на деревьях члены, как раньше, – сказал Сехун, садясь рядом с другом и доставая из сумки флягу.  
– Времени было мало, – попытался оправдаться Чонин, но улыбнулся.  
– У Сехуна идея фикс, что Тэмин в столице, – сообщил Мункю, убедившись, что Воншик не спит. – Считает, что нужно искать там.  
– Недалёк от правды, - подал голос вампир. – Охотники как раз направляются туда.   
– Но зачем он лезет в самое пекло? – спросил Чонин.  
– Он хочет раз и навсегда разделаться с этим мятным Охотником, – ответил Сехун. – Он – его главный противник. Пока он преследует нас, Тэмин не может жить спокойно.   
– Вот идиот, – Мункю хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Он же один с ним не справится!  
– И от кого он заразился такой самоуверенностью, – покачал головой Чонин. – Тогда нам нельзя медлить! Надо выходить прямо сейчас!  
– Идите вперёд, – сказал Воншик, – я вас догоню.  
Чонин кивнул и тут же поднялся на ноги. Сехун с Мункю последовали его примеру.   
– Береги себя, – Чонин посмотрел в глаза Воншику. – Будь осторожен.  
Воншик кивнул в ответ. Отойдя на некоторое расстояние от него, Чонин достал нож и рассек себе ладонь. Небрежно замотал платком и пояснил друзьям, не глядя на них:  
– Чтобы ему было легче нас найти.  
– Ты лишаешь себя возможности драться в полную силу, – покачал головой Мункю.   
– Не маленький, потерплю, – огрызнулся Чонин. – Мне не в первой.  
Мункю примирительно поднял руки и пошёл дальше.  
– Не нравится мне твоя затея, – негромко сказал Сехун. – Воншик – не единственный вампир в округе.  
– А Мункю не единственный носит с собой серебряный нож, – ответил Чонин.  
– Ты серьёзно? – Сехун остановился. – Воншик знает?  
Чонин помотал головой:   
– Я только недавно его взял, думал, однажды нам всё равно придётся встретиться с другими вампирами. Удивлён, что ждать пришлось так долго.  
– Самоубийца, – вздохнул Сехун. – И откуда вы такие беретёсь?

 

Ночь показала, что опасения Сехуна не были беспочвенными – когда они остановились на ночлег, лес вокруг наполнился подозрительными звуками. Чонин вытащил свой нож, Мункю обнажил свой, а Сехун вооружился флягой со святой водой.   
– Какие крепкие ребятки, – послышался чей-то шипящий голос. – Вот это добыча.  
– Они ещё и сопротивляться надумали, – ответил ему пронзительный женский. – Ну что же, поиграем.  
Чонин после этих слов напрягся и сжал рукоять ножа – порезанная ладонь отозвалась неприятной жгучей болью.  
– Худенького надо съесть первым, – в разговор вступил бас. – Он сдастся первым.  
Сехун помолился всем богам, каких знал, и открутил крышку фляги.  
– Не трать много, – свистящим шёпотом приказал ему Мункю. – И ничего не бойся.  
– Это ты зря ему посоветовал, – из чащи вышел невысокий коренастый вампир – у него была смуглая, словно бархатная, кожа и волосы цвета угля. – Нас надо бояться.  
– Ну раз Джонхён вступил в игру… – рядом с первым вампиром возник второй – такой же смуглый и черноволосый, высокий и худой.   
Мункю чуть согнул колени, чтобы было легче отталкиваться от земли, и сжал нож.  
Сехун не успел моргнуть, когда Чонин резко бросился на высокого вампира, целясь ему ножом в шею. Мункю бросился вперёд на Джонхёна – направил свой нож тому в живот. На Сехуна сверху навалилась невысокая хрупкая вампиресса с очень длинными волосами. Но он выплюнул ей в лицо воду, которую всё это время держал во рту. Вампиресса завыла и закрыла лицо руками, а Сехун выплеснул ещё святой воды себе на ладонь и вцепился ей в горло.   
Их было всего трое, а вампиры всё прибывали на звуки борьбы и запах людской крови. Мункю лежал на земле и только серебряный нож, прижатый к шее Джонхёна не давал тому впиться в него клыками. Чонин отбивался от двоих одновременно – яростно размахивал ножом и осиновым колом, который достал чёрте пойми откуда. Сехун перебросил через себя ещё одну вампирессу и присел, не дав вампиру с глазами лисицы запрыгнуть на него. Сехун начал уставать, как и Чонин с Мункю, и им оставалось лишь надеяться, что Воншик успеет прийти на помощь.  
На подмогу пришёл вовсе не Воншик – раздался отчаянный рык и из леса выскочил Тэмин. Одним ударом сбросил Джонхёна с Мункю и, схватив его за грудки, бросил в сторону вампиров, с которыми дрался Чонин. Сехун от неожиданности и радости на мгновение застыл на месте, и этого хватило, чтобы вампир с лисьими глазами прыгнул ему на спину и вцепился в шею. Тэмин обернулся на крик и издал страшный вой, от которого у Чонина с Мункю по спине пробежала дрожь. Он бросился на вампира и рывком содрал его с Сехуна, которого подхватил Мункю, и оторвал ему голову одним сильным движением. Сехун хватал воздух ртом и дрожал, пытаясь руками зажать рваную рану на шее. Мункю осторожно положил его на свой плащ, расстеленный на земле. Чонин подбежал и вытащил из сумки бинты – руки у него дрожали и он не знал, за что хвататься, с чего начать. От паники и волнения позабыл все уроки Воншика, да и не думал никогда, что придётся накладывать швы своему другу. Тэмин всё закрывал их троих собой и рыком отпугивал остальных вампиров.   
Их окружали, медленно смыкая круг, и Тэмин не знал, куда смотреть, чтобы предупредить нападение, – его одного было слишком мало, а Мункю слишком устал, чтобы снова взять в руки нож. Джонхён, отряхивая с одежды листву, скомандовал нападать всем вместе – и придержал за руку высокого вампира, который до того вышёл вместе с ним.  
– Подожди, Минхо. Они вымотают этого выскочку, и тогда мы полакомимся этими ребятками.  
Но его план был обречен на провал – из леса выбежал Воншик и со всей силы влетел в обоих вампиров, сбивая их с ног. Он зарычал, и этот рык пробудил в Тэмине, Чонине и Мункю боевой дух. Чонин вспомнил, что нужно делать и потянулся к инструментам, бросив Мункю отрывистое «прикрой нас». Мункю во вторую руку взял нож Чонина и принялся размахивать ими, отпугивая вампиров. Воншик бросался на каждого вампира, кто попадёт ему под руку, и отрывал им головы, откусывал руки, топтал. Тэмин от него не отставал, и иногда Мункю казалось, что они ведут негласный счёт, кто больше убьёт.  
Вампиры оставили их только ближе к рассвету – исчезли в лесу, забирая с собой убитых. Мункю тяжело дыша привалился к дереву и сполз по стволу. Он вытер пот рукавом и посмотрел в сторону Чонина с Сехуном – младший спал, а Чонин следил за его самочувствием. Тэмин упал на колени рядом с ними и дрожащими пальцами прикоснулся к бинтам на шее Сехуна.   
– Прости, малыш. Я хотел тебя защитить, а в итоге только ещё больше подставил. Прости меня.  
Воншик махнул рукой, подзывая к себе Чонина и Мункю, тактично оставляя Тэмина и Сехуна наедине. Тэмин осторожно поднял парня на руки и понёс в чащу, чтобы солнце не достало до них. Он осторожно нёс его, прижимая к груди, и шептал извинения.  
– Ты слишком часто извиняешься, – охрипшим голосом сказал Сехун, открывая глаза. – Я знал, на что иду, когда соглашался остаться с вами. С тобой.  
– Как бы я хотел сделать тебя бессмертным и неуязвимым, – признался Тэмин, опускаясь на колени и сажая Сехуна на землю. – Как бы я хотел провести с тобой целую вечность.  
– А почему не можешь?  
– Я не хочу лишать тебя радостей смертной жизни, Сехун. Для многих вечность – это отрезок времени до смерти. И я буду с тобой эту маленькую вечность.  
Сехун протянул руки и обнял Тэмина за шею.   
– Спасибо, Тэмин. Спасибо. 

Ночью Тэмин покинул их снова – сказал, что нужно встретиться со своими демонами. Его демона звали Ки и пах он перечной мятой, но это ненадолго. Тэмин сказал ждать его в столице – он вернётся, когда всё закончит.  
Сехун отпустил его, сказав, что будет ждать ровно год. Если Тэмин не вернётся, Сехун отправится следом, и никто и ничто его не остановит.  
Тэмин подошёл к нему и коснулся губами его губ, а Сехун прижался к нему всем телом. Они стояли так, пока небо снова не окрасилось в розовый. Воншик, Чонин и Мункю наблюдали за ними из-за деревьев.  
– Я буду ждать, – сказал Сехун.  
– Я обязательно вернусь, – пообещал Тэмин.  
Над верхушками деревьев поднималось розоватое солнце, окрашивая мир в цвета холодного апрельского рассвета.


End file.
